Angels And Demons
by demongurl11
Summary: What if a demon fell for a angel knowing their truce forbids it?will he break the truce risking war or will he honor the truce and watch his love get taken away?
1. Myth

(-A/N-)  
i know the description is cheesy but i couldn't think of a good description well sorry for rambling enjoy the story ^_^

~In this universe there are 2 different species who remain hidden among the humans,these species are thought to be just silly myths told by old drunks.  
but the reality is they existed for millenniums before humans, they never paid close attention to man although they had noticed their presences they deemed them harmless, as time went by their numbers had decreased rapidly after a string of wars the elders finally agreed to establish a truce though the species were disgusted with the thought of them existing together but they knew it was better then to have their species die.

so they had established sets of rules that would allow them to live together the most important rules of all were no exposing the species to the creature 'man' and there must never be interspecies breeding each species agreed that would never be allowed to happen.  
the species had a language which humans couldn't decipher and only they knew their species true name but in later generations the humans gave them a name that stuck for all times.

they were called angels and demons, although they were called demons they weren't evil they only looked it same with the angels,it didn't matter what the humans called them as long as they could go on living unnoticed and never needing to lose more lives in anymore wars~

(-A/N-)  
well i`m a big fan of skip beat and i always thought it'd be interesting to try a fantasy world version of skip beat though i`m not very good at ff i'm still going to try my best to make a great ff so please comment i welcome all types of criticism and advice


	2. The Demon Ren

~Our story begins with a demon who has blended into society as an actor by the name 'Ren Tsuruga'~"hey Kuon i heard you turned down another marriage interview"  
the purple eye demon said as he leaned against the wall watching the actor as he came out of the shower in a robe.  
"Reino you bastard i've warned you about coming here and calling me that name"  
the demon said glaring at Reino causing him to shiver.  
"but your mother sent me to ask why you turned it down"  
he said as he averted his eyes from the murderous eyes glaring at him.  
"just tell her that i refuse to meet any of them and to stop setting up interviews for me and if you ever step foot in my apartment **i'll tear you to shreds** got it?"  
the demon just nodded before he disappeared,Ren sighed and went to get dressed he then sighed as his phone rang.  
'that must be the president about my new manager'  
he thought as he answered the phone.

_"Ren, great news i found the perfect manager for you come down to LME in 30 minutes"  
_Ren listened to the excited man on the phone slightly confused.  
"but you said it would take a week or so till you could find me one"  
_"i know but i found one so soon its a miracle"  
_Ren rolled his eyes at this, 'he probably planned this' he thought suspiciously.  
"sure it is,so i gotta be there in 30 minutes?"  
he said making sure he didn't sound sarcastic.  
_"yes don't be late"_  
he said and hung up,Ren sighed and turned around to see a demon glaring at him.  
"i think you know why i`m here right?"  
he said glaring at Ren,who then sat on his couch.  
"let me guess Reino delivered my message?"  
he said slightly annoyed,the demon then stood up and walked up to Ren.  
"you made your mother cry you know she doesn't have a lot of time left and she only wants to live long enough to see you happily married"  
Ren watched the demon's expression as he looked hopelessly depressed when talking about his mother.  
"then tell her to stop trying to set me up with someone i don't need help finding a wife i'll get one eventually and she should wait till i find that someone"  
the demon smiled and ruffled Ren's hair.  
"alright i`ll tell her but you should stop by and visit sometimes although your mother has wanted to see you lately you know how hard it is for angels to teleport"  
Ren sighs then smiles at the demon.  
"alright dad tell her i'll come next week"


	3. The Angel Kyoko

~This story begins with a angel who was sold by her mother to demons as a slave 'Kyoko Mogami'~  
"Kyoko could you wake up Shotara so he won't miss the bus then wake up the client in room 106?" the demon said as she made breakfast.  
"yes madam" she said as she left the room when she stopped and bowed to the man who entered who just slighly nodded,as she stop in front of the room she knocked a few times,no answer she knocked louder when there was a loud bang of something being thrown at the door.  
**"what do you want?"**  
"young master its time to wake up or you'll miss the bus" she heard him grumbling about wanting to sleep in and knocked again  
"young master the madam is preparing your favorite breakfast and if you won't get up there'll be none left" she waited a few moments and he came out dressed sloppy,his buttons weren't done correctly,his shirt was half tucked in and his tie wasn't tied properly,she swiftly re-did his buttons,and tied his tie.  
"there you go young master now you look ready for school" he yawned and tucked his shirt in his pant then watched her begin to walk off.  
"hey Kyoko want to go see a movie at the theatre tonight?"he smirked as she turned around excited  
"yeah, which movie?what time?"she said excited,she didn't go out much so seeing a movie in a theatre sounded like so much fun.  
"that new movie Mars cluster,and lets meet up at the theatre near that playground around 7"he said then walked off Kyoko was so excited as she went to wake up the man in 106,she knocked on the door a couple of times,no answer so she opened the door  
"sir your wake up call is here"she said waiting for a response,when there was still no answer she said it a little louder.  
"its 8 already?"she heard him say she stayed by the door as she heard him rustle around.  
"yes sir it is,did you rest well?"she asked as she prepared to leave.  
"i did thank you for asking"he replied and she left to go to the kitchen to see a plate set for her.  
"thank you for setting me up a plate madam you didn't have to go through the trouble of making me a plate" she said and then the madam smiled at Kyoko  
"it's no trouble at all,so Shotara said you guys are going to the movies tonight have fun but don't forget your chores before you leave" she said happily.  
"yes madam I'll remember"after they ate and cleaned up the day went by quickly and Kyoko was waiting for Shotara at the theatre when he arrived he had died his hair blonde and his ear was pierced, Kyoko was shocked.  
"Shotara, why did you do this?" she said at a loss for words he just shrugged.  
"simple I'm going to Tokyo to become a singer will you come with me?"he said as Kyoko was even more shocked but then snapped out of it.  
"no i owe your parents a debt and i plan to repay them,I'm staying plus have you told your parents your plan i don't think they'll allow you to go off to Tokyo" Shotara smirked at Kyoko.  
"debt?are you forgetting you were sold to us as a slave sure we may have raised you but your still a slave which means you have to obey me,now you'll go to my mother and tell her these exact words and if you don't" he grabbed her throat so she couldn't breath for a few moments then released his grip,she fell to the ground coughing.  
"do you understand?"he said glaring at her as she regained her breath,she finally nodded afraid of what he'd do next and listened to what she had to tell his mom,when they arrived at the inn Shotara went to his room and Kyoko went to his mom.  
"madam I'd like to talk to you"she said timidly the woman looked at her and smiled  
"of course what do you want to talk about?" Kyoko swallowed and took a deep breath  
"i want to become an actress and to do that i have to move to Tokyo so will you allow Shotara to come with to be supportive" Kyoko said scared of the answer  
"i don't know about that Kyoko your both so young plus if you don't suceed in acting how will you support yourself?"she said looking at Kyko who really hated doing this to someone who was so kind to her.  
"i get a job so please Shotara's my only friend it'd mean the world to me if i could share this with a friend" Kyoko stared at her as she thought about it.  
"well your a good girl and i trust you so you have my permission but you must call us whenever you can" Kyoko stared at her pretending to be happy although she was horrified that she had to go to Tokyo with a monster


	4. Demon Meets Angel

Kyoko who had been forced to go to Tokyo by a monster to be his slave had gotten a job as a waitress at Darumaya along with 2 other jobs,Shotara allowed her to at least go out and work but little did he know Kyoko was only working so much in order to escape his clutches, after awhile he came home less and less and she took her chance to escape luckily Shotara didn't know about her job at darumaya a fact she kept hidden so naturally she went there when she arrived the owners could see how terrified she was and agreed to let her stay if she told them what was going on,when she finally told them she left out the demon part.  
"Kyoko that's horrible you've gone through so much why can't you go to the police?"the kind women said seeing Kyoko's face go from scared to absolutely terrified.

"_**if i did that he'd kill**_** me"** Kyoko said shivering her mind was filled with so much horror she was then brought back to reality when the man put a blanket on her she smiled at him gratefully and he gave a slight nod the women smiled.  
"i should probably quit those other jobs so he can't find me" Kyoko half mumbled to herself then the women looked startled at Kyoko.  
"Kyoko dear please tell me you'll change your hair"she said worried Kyoko looked at confused and hurt.  
"what's wrong with my hair?"she said frowning when the women sighed.  
"well there's a chance he can recognize you if you don't change it,we'll go to the salon tomorrow but for now get some rest you had a hard couple of months" she said reaching out to help Kyoko up,Kyoko smiled and got up smiling at both the man and women she gave a bow and went to her new room.  
'wow a salon I've never gone before it sounds like such fun' she as a little pixy popped out of no where.  
"Kyoko are we finally free from that awful man?" said the little pixy Kyoko smiled.  
"yes we are Kanae we're free "she started giggling and the owners heard through the walls.  
"looks like Kyoko's talking to herself if it helps her get past things its for the best"the women said smiling and cuddling up to her scary but loving husband.

the next morning after they had gone to the salon when Kyoko looked at herself she gasped at how different she looked she got a sudden boost in the fact Shotara would have a harder time finding her,but was immediately struck with one thought.  
'i forgot about the madam and the promise but i will honor that promise even though i will eventual meet Shotara again,but wait he won't be able to recognize me' Kyoko smiled at the women who smiled back.  
"i'm going to try to become an actress" Kyoko said to her suddenly the women was shocked.  
"but you said that man was a musician what if you meet again?"she said worried for the wellbeing of Kyoko.  
"eh it'll be fine he's a musician i'm going to be an actress its different departments plus with this new look he'll never recognize me" she said beeming before the women could reply Kyoko went sprinting off to a talent agency.

"oh i can only pray that she'll be alright" the women said as she went home,while Kyoko entered the agency thankful she knew which agency Shotara was apart of and knew to avoid it,she came in and saw a tall man with talking to a smaller man with glasses she ran up to the small man with glasses,the tall man's head shot up when she came in and just stared at her.  
"hello can you tell me where the auditions are held?"she said towards the tall man who she noticed kept his eyes steady on her.  
"ah it should be down the hall at the receptionist desk you can ask where they are"he said giving a slight smile she bowed and ran off as she was leaving he noticed a small pixy on her shoulder,pixies couldn't be seen by humans and didn't get along with angels which confused him,the pixy who sat on her shoulder whispered in her ear.  
"hey that one with glasses was pretty cute for a human"she said and Kyoko chuckled at her little friends comment.  
~Ren's Pov~  
'strange why would a pixy stick with a angel?' he thought as he watched her leave,the smaller man looked at the man and smirked.  
"oh ho has the great Tsuruga Ren finally fallen in love?"he joked causing Ren to look at him a confused.  
"what are you talking about?"he said giving his fake gentleman smile.  
"don't try lying you gave her a little smile that wasn't as fake as your usual smiles for women"the small man chuckle Ren then rolled his eyes at his managers joke.  
"i was just simply giving a girl directions and you assume its something more i'm hurt Yashiro"he said act hurt this time it was Yashiro turn to roll his eyes.  
"yeah,yeah **sure** that's all it was,now let's go before the president throws another fit"he said scoffing as Ren chuckled.  
"odd" Ren said out loud causing Yashiro to look at him with questioning eyes  
"she didn't seem to recognize me"Yashiro looked at Ren shocked.  
"i can't believe i didn't catch that but your right,is that even possible for some one not to know of Ren Tsuruga the 1# actor in Japan?"he said as still shocked.  
"i guess so,how interesting"Ren said his manager in shock didn't catch the fact Ren was chuckling.  
'hm i hope we meet again I'd like to know more about her' he thought to himself unaware of these new feelings begining to bloom within him

(-A/N-)  
_Kyoko knows she's a angel every demon and angel knows what they are at birth its just some angels are weak physically but their powers are strong_er _then demons_


	5. Terror

Ren and Kyoko had gotten to know each other better after their constant run ins they formed a sempei/kohai relationship,one day at LME Ren had just finished tea with the president when he saw a terrified Kyoko shaking and paled walking listlessly in the halls shocked at this he had never saw her so horrified, he saw her happy,angry,embarrassed,gloomy but never so horrified to the point where she was shaking and pale.  
"Mogami-san whats wrong?"he said his worry increased when she looked at him tears in her eyes and grabbed his shirt.  
"_**he found me,he's gonna kill me Tsuruga-san please save**_ **me**"she said just before passing out Ren filled with worry picked her up as fast as he could and rushed her to the hospital calling the president and Yashiro to cancel his upcoming appoitments,the doctor let her rest and went put to a worried Ren.  
"how is she?"he said looking at the doctor eyes filled with worry.  
"she'll be fine she just passed out due to large amount stress when we gave her a MRI we found several fractures nothing life threatening after all they have appeared to be healing is her home life alright?"the doctor worried about why this girl had these injuries,Ren frowned although he spent a ton of time with Kyoko he only knew one thing about her home life and that was she moved into darumaya before joining LME,Ren hated how she knew alot about him but he barley knew anything about her.  
"no i don't"he said depressed the doctor sighed and patted his shoulder and left the actor alone with Kyoko who was tossing and turning in her sleep,Ren tried comforting her but when his hand touched her face she startled him by quickly jumping off the bed hiding in the corner in the fetal position.  
"Kyoko?"he said shocked at what happened,she turned to look at him eyes blurry and scared,after looking around she blushed awkwardly and bowed to Ren.  
"i'm sorry Tsuruga-san i didn't mean to startle you that was just a old force of habit"she said as she stared at his startled face,Ren twitched and he stared at Kyoko with his demon lord aura.  
"Kyoko, tell me what's going on right this instance" he said and he watched her flinch at his aura she knew although Shotara had a bad aura this man's aura was a thousand times worse.  
"i don't want to talk about it"she said and looked at him her eyes pleading him not to ask anymore but he refused to falter all though he almost did until she caved first and she told him the whole story.  
'**THAT BASTARD I`LL FUKING KILL HIM'** Kuon thought but Ren just simply replied "so that's why you asked me to save you?" he said his other self running rampant,she just nodded and he sighed,never had he wanted to kill anyone as much as Shotara at that moment.  
"i`ll talk to the president about it he'll know how to deal with it"Ren said barley containing his temper.  
"don't what if he finds away to still get to me?"she said still terrified,Ren rubbed her arm noticing her twitch.  
"its alright Mogami-san i promise i won't hurt you"he smiled at her she knew she could trust him since he was nothing like Shotara who was violent and evil,no Ren was kind and warm.  
"i trust you"she finally said causing his mask to slip and showing her his true smile.

(-A/N-)  
_they can be identified cause demons are able to teleport and have a menacing aura while angels have a powerful healing ability and the only girl angels in this are Julie and Kyoko_


	6. The Talk

Kyoko was released from the hospital finally but wasn't too eager to go back to work,she sat in her room dreading the fact she had returned to work the next morning.  
"what am i gonna do Kanae?"she said grimly her friend just tapped her chin.  
"why don't you turn down the interview?"she said watching her friend fidget.  
"because i already agreed to it i wish i could go back and just turn it down"she said as she slumped over.  
"then go to the interview and don't act like Kyoko just act totally different"she said Kyoko head slightly rose looking hopefully at Kanae.  
"you think it'll work?"she said eyes sparkling in hope.  
"maybe plus didn't that Ren guy say he'd talk to your boss about it?"Kyoko nodded but was still worried,then smiled at Kanae and went to bed,the next morning she arrived at LME and saw Ren talking with Yashiro,until Ren had noticed her and approached her.  
"Mogami-san i talked to the president about your situation and he said he'd send someone over LME to pick you up."he said when the president arrived beaming.  
"i found the perfect bodyguard for you his name is Luke he's an American and he understands Japanese."the president then gestured his hands and a tall man with red hair and green eyes appeared he was also quite attractive,as soon as Ren saw him he grew irritated and shot a look at his boss.  
"president are you sure this guy is strong enough to be a bodyguard?"Ren said giving the president his gentleman's smile.  
"of course he's the company's most recommended bodyguard,now Luke this is who you'll be protecting Kyoko Mogami."the president said smiling at Ren who's gentleman smile got brighter.  
"nice to meet you Kyoko"he said smile as he held out his hand,Ren stopped smiling when he said her first name.  
"President can i speak to you for a moment?"Ren said as his gentleman smile returned.  
"ah fine,now Luke outside is a car that will arrive at TBM so have fun kids."he said smiling as Luke escorted Kyoko to the car.  
"so why didn't you hire someone who was more fit instead of that kid?"Ren asked dropping his gentleman's façade.  
"Ren,why are you so concerned?you wanted me to hire some one so i did now you complain i made a bad choice it's not like you're in love with Kyoko or anything right?"he said then as he lit a cigar.  
"why would i be in love with Mogami-san?what could possibly make you think that?"Ren said as he glared at the president.  
"ah right someone like you who's never been in love before would know if you were in love"the president casually said.  
"what are you talking about I've been in love before"Ren said fuming.  
"who?how much?"he said as he looked at Ren begin to count his fingers and frowned.  
"i didn't ask about how many women you've dated,i meant how deep your feelings were for a girl"he said as Ren looked at him confused.  
"what do you mean?"Ren said still confused.  
"you foolish boy i mean just by gazing upon her face no matter how weary you are you will feel happy deep inside your heart you will feel warmth this piece of joy of happiness we call love."the president said as his eyes began to go all teary talking about love,Ren was still deeply confused by what 'love' truly is,like did he really love Kyoko like the president thought or was the president just messing with him?just then his phone ring it was Yashiro.  
"_hey Ren good news i pushed your photo shoot to_ 3:30"  
"thanks Yashiro,by the way how would you describe love?"Ren asked curiously then he heard a big crash over the phone.  
_**"Did i hear right?did you really ask me what love is?"** _Yashiro said all excited.  
"no,nevermind forget i said anything"Yashiro tried to speak but Ren ended the call.  
'well,i`m never gonna live this down' he thought to himself as his phone rang again.


	7. Bodyguard

Luke was sitting with Kyoko in the car looking out the window when Kyoko began talking.  
"so Luke-san how old are you?cause you don't look old,ah excuse me that came out wrong"she said flustered he smiled.  
"heh its fine,anyway despite my looks i'm actually older than i look i`m 23"he said politely as Kyoko stared dumbfounded.  
"really?that's amazing because you look so young,i hope you don't mind my saying but i like your red hair and green eyes"she said smiling a little flustered he smiled back.  
"thank you my parents are Irish"he said back she looked at him surprised.  
"Irish?i thought the president said you were American"she said as he chuckled.  
"i was born in America my parents came from Ireland"he said chuckling.  
"oh i see,so do you have any siblings?"she asked,Luke smiled and pulled out his wallet to look at some photos.  
"yeah two older sisters,two older brothers and one younger brother"he said as he smiled looking at them.  
"can i look?"Kyoko asked and Luke smiled and handed her the pictures and pointed to the people individually.  
"this is Jack the oldest that's Brian second oldest then Carol and Jane and Chuck" Luke said smiling at his family then closed his wallet and put it away.  
"you have a lot of sibblings"Kyoko commented Luke just chuckled.  
"yeah i kinda do,do you have any sibblings?"he asked simply curious.  
"no i`m an only child"Kyoko replied as they pulled into TBM and checked in at reception,after Kyoko was showed to her dressing room Luke checked it before Kyoko went in.  
"thanks for doing this Luke-san"she said and bowed.  
"i`m still not to Japanese custom but you don't need to bow"he said and Kyoko blushed.  
"i`m sorry Luke-san if you don't like it i`ll stop"she said flustered.  
"its not that i don't like it,i'm not used to it"he said waving his hands and Kanae chuckled as she perched on Kyoko's shoulder.  
"you guys are both a little akward"she said giggling and Kyoko blushed.  
"i`m gonna wait in my dressing room till their ready"she said going inside quickly.  
'smooth,she definitely thinks i`m weird now' Luke thought to himself.  
"Kanae,why'd you say that it was rude"Kyoko said as she pouted causing Kanae to laugh which made Kyoko turn red and put some more.  
"sorry,sorry its just he reminded me of you"Kanae finally said Kyoko stared at Kanae pouting again.  
"you're so rude he's nothing like me,he's positive and attractive i`m gloomy and unattractive"Kyoko said as she began getting depressed.  
"Kyoko i told you before that you shouldn't listen to what Shotara told you,we both know how he only called you names cause he liked how depressed you'd get because he's a monster"Kanae said making Kyoko feel a little better and smile.  
"thanks Kanae you're a good friend"Kyoko said and Kanae nodded.  
"damn straight i`m a good friend hell i`m a great friend"Kanae said and Kyoko laughed and nodded and then the door opened and Luke popped his head in.  
"um Kyoko say something?"he asked and Kyoko smiled.  
"no,just getting ready"she said and Luke nodded and closed the door.  
"you think he bought it?"Kyoko asked Kanae who chuckled and nodded,then looked at Kyoko and became serious.  
"anyway Kyoko i know you probably won't like what i'm gonna say that's why i haven't brought it up at all but,you should take the offer of being in Shotara's new video,i mean he might not recognize you plus you'll be using him to get more publicity"she said and watched as Kyoko tried to figure out what to do but the finally nodded and grabbed out her cellphone and called Sawara,after she finished her call Luke popped his head in again.  
"Kyoko their ready for you now"he said.


	8. The Interview

Kyoko sat down in the chair next to the host and waited for them to start the interview.  
"we're on" a man yelled and then the host turned to Kyoko and smiled.  
"we're back to Celebrity Talk,i`m your host Akira Yubuki today we're interviewing newcomer Kyoko,who first appeared on those adorable kyurara commercial,now there's been talk that you were asked to act in Sho Fuwa's new video despite being a newbie,so how does it feel to be newcomer yet get such a big offer?"the women said smiling at Kyoko.  
"well i have to admit i was certainly surprised at the offer in fact i almost turn down the offer until my friend convinced me to take it"Kyoko replied the women looked at her pleasantly surprised.  
"wow you had to be convinced just to accept, so if you're not a fan of Sho then that must mean you're a Ren fan since you even joined the same company right?"the women asked pushy.  
"sorry but that's not the reason i joined"Kyoko said the host cocked an eyebrow.  
"oh really?then why did you join?"she asked excitedly.  
"it's a secret"Kyoko replied.  
"oh come on if it's not for Ren then what?"she asked pushy.  
"i`m still not saying"Kyoko replied.  
"alright fine so then do you have a boyfriend?"the host asked and Kyoko blushed.  
"what does that have to do with acting?"Kyoko said red faced.  
"it has everything to do with acting so yes or no?"she said smiling at Kyoko who coughed.  
"no,can we please move on now?"Kyoko said trying to stop her blush.  
"heh sure,so Kyoko when does Sho Fuwa video start filming?"she asked.  
"i think next week"Kyoko replied with a strained smile.  
"and that concludes our newcomer spotlight of the week,Kyoko thanks for joining us today"she said as she held out her hand to Kyoko.  
"thanks for having me Yubuki-san"Kyok said as she shook her hand.  
"next we'll be interviewing Sho Fuwa so stay tuned"she said and they stopped filming.  
"alright then it was nice meeting you Kyoko,this was a fun interview"she said smiling at Kyoko who smiled back.  
"it was nice meeting you too,i enjoy watching your show"Kyoko said blushing.  
"thanks,i'll be looking forward to seeing the video"she said,Kyoko bowed and left the setup and thanked the camera men before she came up to Luke.  
"that went well"he said smiling she smiled back.  
"really?"Kyoko asked.  
"yeah you looked like you were having fun"he replied.  
"it was fun we should get back to LME now"Kyoko said slightly worried.  
"alright then"he said, then he escorted her to the car,the drive to LME was quiet,when they arrived Kyoko went to see the president.  
"Kyoko how can i help you?"the president asked.  
"i just wanted to know if i should have Luke-san escort me home,because i don't want to cause any trouble"Kyoko said worried,the president smiled.  
"of course you must have him escort you home it's no trouble he's your bodyguard after all we can't have you go home alone"he said and Kyoko fidgeted.  
"are you sure it's no trouble?"Kyoko said worried,the president put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.  
"honesty,now go home and get some rest"he said and Kyoko left,while waiting for the elevator Ren appeared.  
"Mogami-san i heard you had an interview today how'd it go?"he asked politely.  
"it went great it was really fun"Kyoko replied smiling at Ren,and he flashed her his true smile.  
"that's good to hear"he said and the elevator doors opened and Kyoko walked in.  
"are you getting on?"Kyoko asked as Ren stood there for a moment.  
"yeah Yashiro needs a ride home,do you need one too?"Ren asked as he entered and hit a button.  
"no,i`m going to ask Luke-san for a ride"Kyoko said,Ren then flashed Kyoko a gentleman's smile.  
"why are you going to ask him?don't you think he should go home and get some rest?"Ren asked still giving Kyoko a gentleman's smile.  
"but the president said i should ask him"Kyoko replied,Ren's gentleman smile increased.  
"did you ever think that he might live in the opposite direction of you?"Ren asked,Kyoko thought for a bit.  
"i didn't how inconsiderate of me i should have asked i don't want to make him go through all the trouble of driving me home"Kyoko said worried.  
"then why don't you tell him he can go home and let me drive you home?"Ren said dropping his gentleman smile.  
"alright but just this once"she said as the elevator opened in the lobby where Luke was waiting while reading a magazine and Yashiro was preoccupied with his cellphone,Kyoko walked up to Luke.  
"Luke-san you can go home and get some rest Tsuruga-san offered to drive me home"Kyoko said Luke nodded and left but waved goodbye before leaving the building.


	9. Car Ride

(-A/N-)

yes Ren is half angel half demon and Kuu and Julie's marriage was allowed because in this story her parents are dead and she's very sick so they let her have a family cause they thought she'd die soon so Kuu volunteered to marry her after he fell in love with her

Ren had just dropped off Yashiro and was driving Kyoko home,he asked her how her day was.  
"ah good i learned a lot about Luke-san,apparently he's Irish and comes from a big family,he seems to really love them,it made me wish i had a family like his"Kyoko said while Ren was going insane over Kyoko talking about another man.  
'if she wishes for a big family i can give her one,but why does she keep talking about him?'Ren thought going mad with jealousy.  
"oh yeah did you know Luke-san is 23?"Kyoko said and Ren glanced at her slightly shocked.  
"he's 23?"Ren blurted out shocked startling Kyoko.  
"yes,it startled me too"Kyoko said then laughed at Ren's outburst Kanae was sitting on Kyoko's shoulder she glanced at Ren and noticed he looked at her.  
'ah ha so that bastard can see me,this is gonna be fun' Kanae thought and slid close to Kyoko's ear and began whispering loud enough for Ren to hear.  
"so what did you think of Luke?he seemed attractive and you two seemed friendly"she said noticing Ren gripping the wheel tightly.  
"Luke-san said that he has two sisters and 3 brothers,i always wondered what it'd be like to have a brother protecting me from bad things"Kyoko smiled at Ren.  
'please don't say what i think you'll say' Ren screamed in his head.  
"heh Tsuruga-san your kinda like the big brother i always wanted"she said,Ren slammed on the brakes about yell at Kyoko when she smiled at him and got out of the car.  
"thanks for the ride Tsuruga-san"she said and Ren looked around noticing he was in front of Darumaya,he watched her go in then was going insane on his way home.  
'**BROTHER?! FUCK!'** those were his main thoughts followed by '**HOW COULD I ****REPRESENT A BROTHER IN ANYWAY?!'** he then destroyed his furniture when he finished it looked like a bomb exploded,then Reino appeared,Ren no Kuon turned to see the intruder and smirked,Reino shudder and knew he made a mistake.  
"_**Reino what perfect timing i needed to blow off some** steam"_ he said as he approached the terrified demon who then tried to run away(he was to afraid to teleport)when Kuon caught his arm and twisted it behind his back.  
"_**where do you think you're going when you only just** **arrived?"**_he said as he watched him try to squirm out of his grip,so he decided to break it and with a loud crack and a loud yelp of pain he released his arm and just smirked at him.  
"_**whats the matter?is it that a pure blooded demon can't even beat a little half breed such as myself?"**_he said enjoying watching Reino still try to escaped while in such pain he then stepped on Reino's hand that was trying to crawl away.  
"_**come on stand up you pussy"** _he said as he was about to break his hand when Kuu appeared.  
"KUON STOP WHAT YOUR DOING RIGHT NOW!"he yelled,Kuon just glanced at him before going back to his prey increasing the pressure on his hand  
"**_eh and why should i when i`m finally having fun?"_ **he said amused.  
"because you'll make Julie cry"Kuu said but that didn't stop Kuons anger.  
"_**so?"** _he simply said as he turned to his father never letting Reino stop yelping in pain.  
"alright then how would Kyoko feel about you doing the same thing to Reino that Fuwa did to her?"he said at that moment he was thankful for the president informing him of things his son wouldn't because Kuon,Ren released Reino hand.  
"FUCK" he yelled as he looked at his apartment and Reino, he then covered his face with his hands,Kuu helped Reino up and Ren dropped one of his hands.  
"i lost control again"Ren said miserably as his dad gave him a sympathetic look and then disappeared and reappeared without Reino.  
"so what was the cause of your outburst this time?"Kuu asked as he sat down on what was left of Ren's couch


	10. Problem & Solution

after Ren finished telling Kuu the story they sat in silence for a few minutes before Kuu finally let out a sigh.  
"of all the people to fall in love with you had to fall for such a difficult person"he said causing Ren to shoot a glare at him.  
"what do you mean by that?"he said offended making Kuu raise his hand in protest.  
"let me finish"he said making Ren eye him suspiciously.  
"Kuon do you remember those story i told you when you were little?"he asked Ren just looked at him confused.  
"yeah,what about them?"Ren asked and Kuu coughed.  
"do you remember what they were about?"Kuu asked getting a bit on edge.

"just a little bit,i remember you telling me something about a truce but not the conditions,why?"Ren asked watching Kuu squirm.  
"well...to put it simply demons and angels can't...well mate"he finally spit out,Ren looked at him dumbfounded.  
"b-b-but what about you and mom?"Ren asked after a minute passed,Kuu scratched his chin awkwardly.  
"well you see me and Julie was a special case, because she's ill they thought she wouldn't have long"Kuu said getting depressed,Ren stared at Kuu for a moment.  
"then wouldn't they make her marry one of her kind?"Ren asked Kuu whose head was drooping a bit.  
"you'd think that but those bastards thought by marrying her their children would be weak and wouldn't live long,so they thought that making her marry a demon her child would be the demons problem"Kuu said as he got angry and depressed.  
"but i thought you guys loved each other"Ren said looking at Kuu whose face began to get a faint shade of pink.  
"of course we love each other,i'd die for her and kill for her just to make her smile"Kuu said proudly and he stood up as if to make a point.  
"i know,but did you love her before you married her or after?"Ren asked as he saw Kuu start playing with his fingers and sit back down trying to hide a blush.  
"well it was before,it was love at first sight,it was fall when we met her hair flowing with the wind-"Kuu said happily and went on talking on how they met while Ren began to tune him out and went to his phone and hit the speed dial.

"_leather and more furniture emporium how can i help you?"_ the man on the phone answered.  
"its Ren Tsuruga i need another den set"Ren replied.  
"_Tsuruga-san not that we don't appreciate your bussiness but this is the fifth den set this year__,so i`m curious what kinda parties do you throw?"_the man asked causing Ren to chuckle.  
"maybe i`ll tell you next time Yuki"Ren replied and then heard a scoff over the phone.  
"_sure you will, that's what you said last time,anyway will you be using credit again?"_the man asked  
"yeah and it's still the same address as last time"Ren said  
_"alright just come in tomorrow to complete the order"_the man said and hung up,Ren turned back to his father who hadn't noticed he left.  
"and that's how we met"Kuu finished story happily.

"that was interesting but what about my problem?"Ren asked snapping his dad out of it and causing him to have a strained face.  
"Kuon,i love but i can't help you"Kuu said causing Ren to glare at him.  
"why not?"Ren asked as his father sighed and put his hand on his face.  
"because it's against the law for demon and angels to be together"Kuu said making Ren grimace.  
"but i`m part angel" Ren replied hopeful making Kuu frown.  
"but as long as your part demon you can't be together"Kuu said as Ren just slumped down depressed.  
"so what should i do?"Ren asked hopeless.  
"well maybe you only have a crush on her so maybe if you stay away from her for a bit it will go away"Kuu said hoping its only a little crush and nothing more.


	11. Akatoki Agency

(-A/N-)

_(the sprained ankle story is what happened to my brother)_  
it had been week since Luke had become Kyoko's bodyguard she hadn't seen Ren since he dropped her off a week ago sure she passed him in the halls but he seemed to busy to chat,today was the start of filming for Shotara's new video,Kyoko had been dreading the day ever since she agreed,but she felt safe knowing Luke would be with her because Kyoko and Luke had become friends the past week and they were on the way to Akatoki.  
"and that's how i sprained my ankle jumping off my bunk bed to my couch"Luke said as Kyoko was giggling.  
"i`m sorry for giggling but i can't believe you did that for fun"Kyoko said still slightly giggling.  
"what?i did it thousands of time before i got hurt,plus if my mom didn't burst in to yell at me not to do it i wouldn't have gotten hurt"Luke said causing Kyoko to burst out laughing.  
"alright,alright it's not that funny"Luke said as Kyoko was laughing and clutching her stomach.  
"i`m sorry Luke-san,ok i'm done"Kyoko said taking deep breaths.  
"good cause we're here"Luke said as he parked the car,Kyoko took a deep breath trying to calm herself,Kanae had come with and was hiding in her pocket since she knew that if Shotara saw her he'd know that it was Kyoko,Kyoko was afraid to enter the building and come face to face with the very monster she ran away from but Luke was there for protection and Kanae was there for support.  
"alright then let's go" Kyoko said to herself as she followed Luke into the building,after checking with reception she stood in front of the conference room hesitating  
"you nervous?"Luke asked as Kyoko stood there,she slightly nodded and then the knob turned and the door opened,and there stood startled was the monster who caused so much pain,Kyoko reacted quickly.

"Sho Fuwa, i`m Kyoko nice to meet you"she said and held out her hand,he looked at her oddly and shook her hand,then a women came up.  
"ah your both here"she said and Kyoko turned around to see the women.  
"the receptionist told me she sent you to the conference room that was a mistake,oh well now that i know your both here we can go straight to the set"she said and turned around and began walking off,Kyoko and Luke let her lead them to the set,Kyoko walked next to Luke to make sure Sho didn't recognize her.  
"so then Kyoko its nice to meet you, i`m Asami the director of the video"she said as they approached the set.  
"eh?the director's a women?sorry but i thought the name sounded like a guys name"Kyoko addmitted embarrassed,Asami just chuckled.  
"its fine i`m used to it"she said as they entered the set,waiting there was a girl with long black hair as they approached her she turned and ran up Sho smiling.  
"Sho-chan,your finally here"she said and then noticed Kyoko and glared.  
"who's she?"the girl said rudely,Asami just smiled and held her hand out at Kyoko and then the girl.  
"Mimori,this is Kyoko,she'll be your co-star"Asami said smiling,Mimori glared at Kyoko and then noticed Luke and stopped glaring.  
"i get to play the role of the angel that Sho is in love with"Mimori said and hugged Sho,Kyoko stared at her for a moment.  
"what?"Kyoko asked confused when Asami answered.

"ah the video is a fantasy story about a cold cruel demon and two kind angels,the demon and one of the angels falls in love,even though they know they can never be together but they can't control their feelings,the other angel finds out about their love believing her friend is in danger she kills the demon but the guilt for this deed and the joy for protecting for friend drives her insane,it's a beautiful tragic love story"Asami said,Kyoko then rose her hand.  
"i'd like that part"she said enthusiastic  
"which part?"Asami said confused.  
"the angel who kills the demon"Kyoko said causing Asami to look at her confused.  
"are you sure that's the role of the antagonist?"Asami asked Kyoko then grabbed Asami's hand.  
"i`m sure i've dreamed of killing the demon"Kyoko said surprising Asami.  
"your quite different but if you really want the part you got it"Asami replied making Kyoko giggle in glee.


	12. Yashiro's Prodding

(-A/N-)  
~i thought that these lyrics sounded really perfect  
_if you leave me tonight i`ll wake up alone  
don't tell me i'll make it on my own,__don't leave me alone  
this heart of stone will sing till it dies if you leave me tonight,  
sometimes i stare at you while you are sleeping  
i listen to your breathing~  
__also thanks for the name correction,also Julie isn't dead and yes demons can see pixies just normal humans can't._  
Ren had been avoiding Kyoko for a week and it was killing him he was starting to get more depressed with each passing day the most he saw her was when they'd pass each other in the hall,hell he saw that little pixy who stuck to Kyoko like glue more then her oddly,he tried to remember why he was avoiding her when it was killing him.  
'damn it what is she doing today?i wonder if she's busy tonight?' he thought forgetting about work until Yashiro knocked on his room door.  
"Ren the director is ready to start shooting now"Yashiro said as he entered the room and stood in front of Ren who was sitting on the couch half reading the script with a slightly annoyed look.  
"alright,what's wrong Yashiro?"he asked as he stood up.  
"you really don't know?"Yashiro asked sarcastically as Ren looked at Yashiro as if he was expecting him to continue.  
"its that you haven't spoken to Kyoko-chan for a week so i wanna know what you did"Yashiro simply stated making Ren groan.  
"i didn't do anything,i've been too busy with work you know that"Ren said as he left the room with Yashiro following afterwards.  
"bullshit you had a day off yesterday,you know with your gentleman attitude and snail like pace she'll fall for some other guy if you don't make a move soon"Yashiro said making Ren a little pissed at the thought.  
Yashiro,i know already and would appreciate it if you'd stop bringing it up"he said as they approached the set making Yashiro pout.  
"c'mooon Ren just tell me already what you did"he whined making Ren give him a full blast of his gentleman's smile.  
"i already told you nothing happened between Mogami-san and me"he said and noticed Yashiro shudder a little then frown.  
"fine, i get it already i'll just ask Kyoko-chan what you did"he said still thinking Ren upset her causing Ren to take a deep out off annoyance.

~on the other side of town~  
"Sho-chan"she wailed to get his attention.  
"what?"he simply asked as he watched Kyoko talk with the man she arrived with.  
"i asked you why you're acting so interested in a plain girl like her"she said upset as she watched him continually watch her since she had picked antagonist role.  
"no reason,i just have this feeling i know her from somewhere,and not from those commericails"he said causing Mimori to cross her arms and begin to pout.  
"maybe you saw at one of your concerts and she stalked you and joined a company to use their power to help her get a part in your video"Mimori said annoyed at the attention Sho gave to the girl.  
"hm maybe that's it"Sho said thinking it was the only possible explanation.  
'che its so troubling to be this handsome and have these crazed fans' he thought as he finally noticed something odd.  
'she hasn't came up to talk to me once,maybe its a new crazy fan method to make me talk to her,well i won't fall for it i`m to great to fall for something so simple' he thought haughtily when he saw that she noticed he was staring at her and gave him a weird look of disgust and fear mixed with a bit of anger.  
'what's her problem? she should be elated that i even glance at her,she's such an ungrateful bitch' he thought angrily.  
'fuck Shotaro looked at me,has he noticed who i am yet?or is he waiting till i`m alone so he can try and drag me somewhere to punish me for running?'she thought as she stood there scarred and disgusted at how he treated her she thought growing angry.  
"what is it?"Luke asked noticing her expression change so quickly.  
"ah nothing Luke-san i just saw something i'd rather not see right now"she said hinting at Shotaro who remained oblivious to the fact she just insulted him,no matter how hard he stared he couldn't figure out why and where he met her before,then suddenly something clicked in him when he saw Kanae's head pop out Kyoko's pocket.


	13. Kyoko And Kanae

he smirked when he saw pixy he immediately remembered why she always stuck with Kyoko,it happened around the time they moved to Tokyo.  
"Shotaro,why am i the only one carrying the groccceries?"Kyoko asked barely able to see over the bag but just enough to see Shotaro glare at her.  
"**are you talking back?"**he asked threateningly as she starred back with terrified eyes.  
"n-no i wasn't"she said then suddenly dropping all the bags startling Shotaro and making him turn to see Kyoko run out to the middle of the road and pick up something that looked like a squashed butterfly.  
"**what the hell were you thinking?"**he demanded as Kyoko flinched and open her hands,Shotaro stared at the little pixy covered in dirt with a torn wing and little scratches,he then picked it up by the wing that wasn't torn.  
"**so you ruined the groceries** **to pick up some dead thing?"**he asked as he glared at Kyoko.  
"not all the groceries are ruined,and i don't think its dead only a little injured"she said as she grabbed the little pixy out of his hand and put the pixy gently in her purse then begin to pick up groceries.  
"che,whatever its dead just leave the thing here so we can go home i need my laundry done today since you forgot to do it yesterday"he said annoyed then walk off leaving Kyoko to pick up groceries,a week after the incident Kyoko sat in her room watching the cleaned up pixy who's wing was almost healed begin to wake up.  
"tch,why do i have such a bad headache?last thing i remember was that kid's damn bike tire"the little pixy said,Kyoko stared in wonder at the beautiful creature with a bad mouth.  
"wow..."slipped from Kyoko's mouth causing the pixy to jump in surprise and turn around to see a giant face who stared amazed slightly flushed and smiling.  
"you're finally awake i was worried for a bit"she said all bashful,when Shotaro kicked her door open.  
"Kyoko i`m hungry,food now chop chop"he said as Kyoko flinched and nod and head off to the kitchen not noticing the little pixy who was fuming angrily at the monster who was treating the sweet girl who'd saved her like a slave,after some time she came back with a small bit of food and a red cheek.  
"what happened to your cheek?"the pixy asked noticing the tears building in her eyes.  
"ah i didn't make what he wanted"she said now smiling that the pixy was talking to her.  
"have you ever thought of escaping?"she asked worried for the girl.  
"every minute of everyday,but i'd need to have money to escape and he takes my paychecks from both my jobs"she said sadly.  
"why don't you get another job in secret?"she asked watching the girls face fill with hope.  
"Kyoko i`m going out have my laundry done by the time i get back or else"he yelled irritating the pixy to no end,the pixy looked at Kyoko whose eyes were burning with the desire to escape the monsters clutches.  
"ah yes we haven't been properly introduced yet,but i`m Kyoko Mogami"she said as she held out a finger the pixy blushed a bit.  
"i`m Kanae the pixy"she said reaching out to grab her finger when Sho entered the room.  
"Kyoko did you even hear me?"he said then his eyes darted to the pixy and he gritted his teeth.  
"**i thought i told you to get rid of that thing"**he said as he pointed to her.  
"SHO!"Asami yelled snapping him back to reality.  
"what?"he said causing Asami to tap her foot impatiently.  
"i've been calling you for 4 minutes now"she said irritated.  
"for what?"he asked when he noticed Kyoko and Mimori were gone.  
"you need to change into your costume already so we can start filming"she said pushing Sho in the direction of his dressing room,when he entered his room he smirked.  
'i can't believe Kyoko was stupid enough to actually try to escape from me only to end up back within my grasp' he thought as a cruel smirk formed.


	14. Sho's Plan

Kyoko was putting on her outfit while Kanae paced back and forth on the vanity.  
"what's wrong Kanae?"Kyoko asked worried about her friends strange behavior.  
"it's just a feeling i got"she said looking at Kyoko who was adjusting her wig.  
"what kinda feeling?"Kyoko asked worried.  
"i feel like something bad is gonna happen"she said as she noticed Kyoko start to frown as she went deep in thought, only to be startled by Kanae pinching her.  
"what was that for?"Kyoko asked pouting and Kanae just sighed and smiled then shook her head at Kyoko.  
"because you shouldn't start worrying over a feeling when you should be getting ready for the video"Kanae said acting all professional.  
"i guess your right"Kyoko said and took a deep breath her friend smiled at her.  
"when you're done they won't know what hit them"Kanae said smiling to Kyoko who smiled back before opening the door,Luke turned when he heard the door open and his jaw dropped.  
"Kyo-ko?"he said surprised she just smiled at him in return.  
"yes?"she asked as he stuttered a bit before he took a breath to calm down.  
"the dress looks nice"he said as Kyoko smiled brightly, a smile usually reserved only for her friend.  
"i know it's the prettiest dress i've ever seen,and the make-up is so pretty i look completely different"she said beaming as her and Luke walked to the set while Sho snuck into her dressing room,Kanae turned looking at Sho who was dressed like a demon and sneered at him.  
"what do _**you** _ want?"Kanae asked glaring at the intruder knowing there was nothing she could do now,he smirked back as if he read her thoughts.  
"well i just wanted to know how Kyoko is"he said noticing Kanae's growing irritation.  
"bullshit,do you really think i`ll believe anything that comes out of your mouth?"she asked angrily as Sho shrugged.  
"i don't know maybe,after all i care about Kyoko"he said noticing Kanae twitch angrily.  
"**you lying bastard you don't care,you used her like a slave and constantly hurt her,your nothing but a bastard who has to hurt women so he won't feel like such a weak loser**"Kanae said angrily at Sho who stopped smirking.  
"i don't think i like the way you talk to me"he said then quickly grabbing the small pixy and ripping off one of her wings,she then yelled in pain and he dropped her and the wing back on the vanity and glared at her clutch at her back in pain while a small bit of blood began to soak her shirt,satisfied with the sight he left for Kyoko he left.  
"i can't wait to see Sho-chan"Mimori said dreamily as she tried to picture what Sho would look like,Kyoko looked at Mimori pitying the poor girl when Sho finally arrived.  
"alright then let's get started"Asami said to the crewmen as they scurried about,Sho sat down to watch as they began to film Kyoko and Mimori's scene when he noticed he sat down next to the guy Kyoko came with and decided to find out about who he was.  
"hi i`m Sho Fuwa"he said noticing the guy simply nod and continue to watch Kyoko.  
"i know"Luke said not interested.  
"since you know my name how bout telling me yours?"Sho said acting friendly.  
"nah,it's not important"Luke said as Sho was getting annoyed.  
"come on,it's just a name"Sho said pushy.  
"exactly, so it shouldn't be important"Luke said as Sho tried to figure out another way to get his name,after many failed attempts Asami called for a lunch break and Sho came up with a new plan to get his name.  
"Shoko please just do me this one favor"he begged his manager who was annoyed.  
"no way,Sho if you want his name get it yourself,i told you before i'll take care of everything involving business anything other than that doesn't involve me"she said annoyed with Sho's begging.  
"it does involve business"he said noticing her eyebrow twitch.  
"how so?"she asked regretting even asking.  
"i think he's Kyoko manager"he stated and watch as his manager sighed.  
"fine,i`ll try and get his name but you owe me 5 new songs"she said annoyed.  
"5?"he asked in disbelief.  
"want me to make it 10?"she asked as he grumbled.  
"no 5 is fine"he said and she smiled at her victory.  
"good now i`ll go get his name"she said then left and Sho smirked.


	15. Sho's Plan Part 2

Shoko approached Luke who was getting food while keeping an eye on Kyoko who was eating with Asami and a few crewmen..  
"hi i`m Shoko Aki, Fuwa's manager"she said and Luke looked at her then looked back at Kyoko.  
"really?"he asked indifferent.  
"yes really"she said as she took a good look at him.  
"then maybe you should teach him how its impolite to pestering people over pointless details"he said then chuckled.  
"i`m sorry if he upset you,i've told him countless times to be respectful to people he works with"she said annoyed and Luke chuckled.  
"he didn't upset me he was just really annoying"he said making Shoko chuckle.  
"he has that effect on people"she said sighing at his immaturity.  
"well i guess you're very tolerant to still be his manager"he said making Shoko smile a bit.  
"your very kind,uh i didn't get your name"she said and Luke's eyebrows smiled at her.  
"heh its Jonathan Oak,but you can call me Jon"he said before walking off to sit with Kyoko,Shoko then stumbled a bit before regaining her balance and walking to Sho who was eating with Mimori.

"well?"he asked glancing at his manager who sat down and glared at Sho.  
"what did i tell you about speaking to me in that tone?"she asked making him frown and slump.  
"sorry,did he tell you?"he asked,Shoko just sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"of course,now if you asked nicely instead of bothering him he would've told you on the spot"she said as she was about to give Sho a lecture when he interrupted before she could start.  
"anyway what's his name?"he asked and Shoko smiled a bit.  
"his name is Jonathan Oak"she replied and smiled.  
'heh now when i get home i can do some research on him and get some dirt on him heh i`m such a genius' he thought,meanwhile at Kyoko's table.

"what took you so long?"she asked taking a bite of her lunch.  
"nothing much i was just trying to pick the perfect meal"he said and she just smiled and nodded.  
"alright 5 more minutes of lunch then its back to work"Asami yelled,Kyoko smiled excited to return filming and quickly finished her meal before anyone else Luke finished his a minute after her and she looked at him worried.  
"you really shouldn't eat so fast"she said and he just smiled back.  
"its fine i always eat fast"he replied she frowned.  
"that doesn't make me feel better what if you choke?"she asked and he chuckled.  
"just because i eat fast doesn't mean i`m not careful"he said and Kyoko blushed.

"i guess so"she said,and as the crewmen and everyone else finished up they began setting up the next seen where the angel would kill the demon.  
"alright action"Asami yelled and Kyoko began strangling Sho  
"CUT!"Asami yelled and Kyoko let go of Sho's neck who was coughing,Asami went up to Kyoko.  
"Kyoko-san you're not supposed actually choke him"she said and Kyoko frowned.  
"sorry i was caught in the moment"  
"Kyoko-san,your role is an angel,that last part was way too much"she scolded Kyoko frowned.  
"i know i'm playing an angel who really hates the demon and in the end becomes a demon myself"she replied downhearted.  
"it's after you kill the demon,you become evil after the devil"Asami said sighing and Kyoko nodded,and they tried again but had to stop again, Asami approached Kyoko again.  
"you think about the angels feelings,you should take a break"Asami said and Kyoko nodded and began walking to her dressing room with Luke.

"i'm causing such an inconvenience for everyone by not being able to act i wish i knew what to do"Kyoko said sadly as they arrived at her dressing room.  
"Kyoko you're not a inconvinence"Luke said and Kyoko smiled and entered her dressing room and sighed.  
"Kanae i need some help with something"she said and saw a horrifying sight her friend with her wing torn off and laying in blood.


	16. Filming

(-A/N-)  
_sorry for not updating recently kinda got busy with work,also i know the chapter is short but i was a little fried sorry i`ll try to update more frequently_

Kyoko was horrified by the sight of her friend unconscious, she ran up to her and formed a small white light around Kanae re-attaching her wing almost then the light faded and Kyoko was taking fast breaths and noticed her friend regaining consciousness.  
"Kanae what happened to you?"she asked worried knowing normal people can't see her.  
"Fuwa"Kanae muttered wincing at the pain coming from her back.  
"THAT BASTARD,I'M GONNA GIVE HIM SOME PAYBACK"Kyoko yelled noticing her friend start to close her eyes and struggle to keep them open.  
"good you can pay him back with your acting"Kanae said smirking slightly at her friend as her eyes refused to stay open any longer.  
"got it,i'll deal with that ass and you just rest"Kyoko said and pulled out a set of clothes she made the night before and tore them to make a quick bandage for her wing,after she bandage up Kanae she left her dressing room.  
'Shotaro,you'll pay for harming Kanae' she thought before Luke tapped her shoulder lightly,she then noticed she was already back on set.  
"Asami asked if your ready to film again"Luke said noticing Kyoko give a proud smirk.  
"of course"she said and took her place staring down Sho who just smirked aware that Kyoko had seen his work.  
"so you got the present eh?"he asked arrogantly and Kyoko glared at him.  
"that wasn't much of a present you bastard"Kyoko replied and Sho smirked.  
"true but seeing that must have gotten to you and screwed you up so you won't be able to act"Sho said smugly and Kyoko sneered at him.  
"ACTION"Asami yelled and they were awe-struck at Kyoko's performance it was mesmerizing they watched as her acting had hypnotized them all in the blink of an eye everyone held their breaths.  
"C-CUT"Asami yelled snapping out of the trance just as Sho hit the mat that was set up for when the demon fell off the edge he stared up at Kyoko who sneered back after Asami had called cut and walked out of his view,Luke ran up to Kyoko as came down from the stage prop.  
"Kyoko that was amazing,you did an amazing job"Luke said and Kyoko blushed.  
"really you think so?"she asked and Luke nodded happily.  
"alright then that's a wrap,good work everyone"Asami yelled and Kyoko smiled.  
"so i guess we can go now"she said as she passed Sho sitting on the mat stunned,when she arrived in her dressing room she made another ball of light cover Kanae's wing and panted after the light faded and put her friend in her pocket deciding to let her sleep for a bit.  
"so are you helping at the darumaya tonight?"Luke asked as he escorted Kyoko out to the car.  
"actually no its their anniversary so i thought i'd go to LME and help with the odds and ends,so you can just drop me off there and go home"she replied and Luke shrugged.  
"alright but if you need any help don't hesitate to call"he replied and held the car door open for her and she smiled and got in.


	17. Dinner Plans

Ren watched as Luke dropped Kyoko off at LME slightly confused but happy to see her he approached her with a calm demeanor.  
"Mogami-san what brings you here? i thought you were filming today for Sho Fuwa's video today"Ren stated startling Kyoko slightly.  
"ah yeah i finished filming i just came to help with the odd jobs"she stated and Ren tilted his head and smiled.  
"really do you need any help?"he asked and Kyoko shook her head quickly.  
"no,no i would never ask you for help,plus your probably to busy and its late so you should go eat"she said as her stomach growled loudly causing her to blush.  
"i think maybe you're the one who needs to eat"Ren said chuckling at Kyoko who was clutching her stomach to quiet it down.  
"nah, i'm fine i'll eat later"she said and Ren frowned.  
"is it polite to turn down a sempei's invitation to eat?"he asked trying to make her feel bad which worked.  
"your right i`m sorry its foolish to turn down my sempeis invitation"she said making Ren smile.  
"also the odd jobs are done already thanks to the new Love Me group"Ren said and Kyoko stared at him confused.  
"Love Me?"she asked and Ren chuckled.  
"yeah the president made it for a new trainee who has trouble with love"Ren said and Kyoko stared at him in disbelief.  
"that sounds odd"she stated and Ren nodded.  
"well you haven't seen the outfits"he said and Kyoko looked at him curiously.  
"why whats wrong with them?"she said before she was blinded by the gaudy pink uniform.  
"Tsuruga-san were you trying to ditch me again?"she asked and noticed Kyoko and frowned.  
"Ruriko-chan weren't you supposed to be doing files?"he asked as she pouted.  
"yes,but do they seriously expect a star like me to do that kinda work?"she said as the president appeared behind her grabbing her and dragging her off leaving Kyoko confused and slightly blinded by the uniform and at a loss for words.  
"what was that?"she finally spit out and Ren sighed.  
"don't ask,now that there's no more distractions what do you want to eat?"he asked and Kyoko just shrugged.  
"whatever you want is fine"she stated and he gave her a mischievous smile.  
"oh so frog legs it is"he said making her jump.  
"ah no please want something normal"she said worried making him laugh.  
"it was a joke"he said making her frown.  
"it isn't funny i thought you were serious"she said pouting he kept laughing.  
"i know but your reaction was so funny"he stated making her pout and blush.  
"Tsuruga-san please stop laughing"she said red as he was kneeling over laughing.  
'ah i forgot how cute she is' he thought as he watched her pouting with a face redder then a tomato.  
"ok,ok i'm done you can stop pouting now"he said smiling now as Kyoko smiled at him.  
"alright then back to what to eat,i know i can make dinner if its not too much trouble"she said making Ren smiled wide.  
"its no trouble at all,what are you planning on making?"Ren asked curiously as they walked out to his car.  
"i don't know yet why don't we stop at a grocery store and pick up some supplies?"she asked and Ren smiled widely.  
"alright,i know just the place"he said as they reached his car.


	18. Unwanted Guest

(-_A/N-)  
I'm soo sorry for the late update i've been busy with job applications and volunteer work,but i`ll try to update new chapters_ soon.

they arrived at a mall/grocery store for the rich and famous which was unknown to the public the fact that it was also had an apartment complex in the back for some of the most famous people in the industry including Ren Tsuruga.  
"wow your apartment is really nice"Kyoko said admiring the fact it was hidden really well in such an obvious place.  
"i appreciate the compliment"he said delighted by the fact she was in his kitchen cooking for him.  
"its a good thing we picked up some groceries today,now you can have a healthy breakfast tomorrow"she said pleased with the fact he wasn't refusing her pushing.  
"i appreciate the gesture but i always pick something up when i pick up Yashiro"he said hoping she'd buy it.  
"oh in that case you can save it for dinner tomorrow"she said smiling he frowned slightly knowing he wouldn't be able to talk his way out of her preparing something for him,he noticed her grimace a few times.  
"whats wrong Mogami-san?"Ren asked worried that Fuwa might of said something to her.  
"nothing..."she said trying to act fine but Ren looked intent on figuring out what was wrong.  
"Mogami-san did Fuwa threaten you?"Ren asked in a serious voice.  
"ah no,its just...my friend was hurt and i`m worried about her recovering"she said biting her nails,Ren thoughts went to the little pixy who hung around Kyoko.  
"how did she get hurt?"Ren asked feigning concern.  
"her win-...her back Fuwa hurt her back really bad and even though she told me not to worry i'm still worried sick"she said occasionally stirring the pot.  
"i`m sure she'll be fine she has a great friend like you worrying over her"Ren said giving Kyoko a serene smile and Kyoko blushed a little and turned her attention back to the food and Ren set the table and went into the den because Kyoko wouldn't let him help.  
"it's almost done just 5 more minutes"she called out beaming at Ren who felt his heart beat faster seeing her smile.  
"alright,thank you"he yelled back still a little flustered,he sank down on his couch in bliss when he had a bad feeling and sure enough there was a knock on his door.  
'fuck' Ren thought as he forced his legs towards the door,when he opened it there stood Reino when Ren tried to slam the door he stuck his foot in the doorway.  
"what the hell?you hate when i just appear in your apartment but when i actually use the door you slam the door?"Reino asked trying to push the door open.  
"get the hell out of here i'm busy"Ren said as he kept pushing on the door to close it.  
"with what?"Reino asked when he then noticed the presence of an angel and heard her voice.  
"Tsuruga-san its ready"she called sweetly and then Ren opened the door widely and grabbed Reino's throat and threw him.  
"stay out of here Reino or else"Ren said and slammed the door,Kyoko hearing the slam stuck her head out from the kitchen.  
"what was that?"she asked curious about the noise.  
"nothing just a drunk neighbor"he said and she just shrugged.


	19. Reino's Observation

Reino was instantly curious as to why for the first time ever Koun would try to hide the fact he had a women over,after all there were countless times when Reino would walk in on Koun and some nameless girl fucking and Koun never showed any amount of discretion.  
'his behavior is making me curious why in the hell was he trying to hide her?' Reino thought as he remembered Koun's reaction.  
'if he won't introduce me might as well spy on him' he thought as though it was normal spying on people,he waited in the parking garage by someones car in the shadows for an hour before Koun came out walking the angel,Reino came out from the shadows and walked up to them.  
"ahn Ren long time no see"he said and smirked at Ren who glared at Reino pissed.  
"Reino why are you here?"Ren asked irritated he didn't leave.  
"i was just in the neighborhood and thought i should stop by my oldest friend,ahn and who is this young lady?"he said asked smiling at Kyoko.  
"i`m Kyoko Mogami i work in the same talent company as Tsuruga-san"she said creeped out by the aura around Reino.  
"singer or actress?"Reino asked tilting his head acting interested.  
"acting now if you'll excuse us i have to drive Mogami-san home now"Ren answered giving Reino his gentleman's smile.  
"it was nice meeting you Reino-san"Kyoko said bowing then entering the car and Ren glared at him.  
"i'll deal with you some other time"he said and entered the car and sped off.  
'this is gonna be a fun week' Reino thought as he watched them speed away.  
after that Reino began stalking Kyoko to see why Koun tried to hide her,he found out a few interesting things when he stalked her, bodyguard is strong and not to go near him again, has a pixy friend who she is healing, helps out at the restaurant she lives above.  
'and none of these thing are great reasons why he'd hide her from me,this was a waste of time' Reino thought as he watched her spit on Sho Fuwa poster.  
'what on odd reaction i thought girls that age were constantly fawning over that irritating idol' Reino thought watching her begin to vandalize the poster.  
'heh she's quite interesting for an angel' Reino thought as he watched her run away from some angry girls,he then teleported to Rens apartment and knocked on the door there was no answer.  
"eh guess i'll wait"Reino said slightly annoyed he pulled out a few pictures he took recently of Kyoko looking through them when Ren came home 3 hours later.  
"Reino you bastard why are you in front of my apartment?"he asked furiously noticing the pictures.  
"looking at pictures"he answered casually slightly amused and terrified by Ren's expression.  
"you perverted stalker bastard"he said shaking with anger.  
"i wasn't stalking only observing from far away taking pictures"he said standing up dusting himself off.  
"that's called stalking,and i think i need to teach you a new lesson about stalking people"Ren said angry making Reino smirk.  
"thanks but no thanks i never did like your lessons their too painful"Reino said teleporting away leaving the photos and a seriously pissed off Ren.


	20. Game Start

(-_A/N-)  
__wow i never thought i'd make it to 20 much less 15 thank you everyone who commented_.

Ren was conflicted about how to feel about the photo's,on one hand he wanted to kill Reino more than usual but on the other he wanted to thank him for taking pictures of Kyoko,he looked through the photo's happy and angry.  
"fuck"he finally said when he realized he was just as guilty as Reino looking at them,he decided he should put them somewhere safe,so he went to his closet pushed the clothes to the side and pressed a small button that was hidden somewhere inside the closet,then a safe reviled itself from the wall,which involved a hand scan Ren put his hand on the pad and the safe opened,Ren had gotten the strongest and most high-tech safe money can buy,the safe had a box in it on the bottom self and a few stacks of cash he put the photo's inside the box next to the watch his friend had given him.  
i should find Reino and teach him not to go near Kyoko before he does something to her' Ren thought as he closed the safe and watched as it disappeared into the wall,the next day Ren saw Kyoko and Luke at LME and approached them, Kyoko had a meeting with Sawara so Luke wasn't needed for that meeting.  
"so what do you need Ren?"Luke asked Ren who looked irritated.  
"i need you to watch Mogami-san closely i think someone might come after her soon"Ren said imagining himself beating Reino up beyond recognition.  
"why would you think that?"Luke asked curiously.  
"call it a gut feeling,now have you noticed anyone strange following you the past few days?"Ren said not willing to tell him anything more and concerned.  
"now that you mentioned it i've had this feeling i was being watched when i was with Kyoko coming here"he said and Ren grew a bit angry.  
'Reino that bastard' he thought when he saw Sawara looking around.  
"Sawara what are you doing?"Ren asked Sawara who was deeply confused.  
"i heard Kyoko was here so i was waiting for her for 5 minutes but she never came so i thought she was talking to you but according to everyone i asked no ones seen her"Sawara said and Ren had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
"maybe she went to the bathroom"Luke said and Ren's cellphone rang he walked out of earshot of Luke and Sawara before answering.  
"**Reino you bastard you got 3 seconds to tell me where Mogami-san is or else the next time we meet you won't make it out alive"**Ren said pissed when an evil chuckle came through the phone.  
"_your such a hot-head __Koun,Relax Kyoko's fine but you shouldn't be trying to upset me now or i might do something drastic"_he said slyly and Ren grew more pissed.  
"**fine what do you** **want?" **he spit out obvious that he was fuming.  
_'heh you're going to play treasure hunting all over town then a game of hide and seek'_ he said amused.  
"what are the rules?"Ren asked upset that he had to play his stupid game.  
"_simple go where i tell you find clues to your next location and don't involve anyone else this game is only for you to play"_he said pleased with himself.  
"fine where do i go first?"he asked wanting to get the game over as soon as possible.  
"_go to your apartment it should be in some drawer"_he said and hung up Ren gripped his phone and dialed Yashiro.  
"Yashiro i'm not gonna be able to work today"Ren said and before Yashiro could scream at him Ren hung up.


	21. Reino's Idea

(-A/N-)  
_thanks for all the comments and to answer the question of when Ren will show his angel side he'll show that side will be soon so keep reading_ please.  
- Kyoko's side -  
Kyoko had left to go talk to Sawara when she ran into Reino.  
"ah its you again,i had forgotten you worked here"he said surprised.  
"yeah,so what brings you here?were you looking for Tsuruga-san?"she asked politely.  
"actually no,i came here because i got lost near here and stopped in here to ask directions"he said and Kyoko nodded understandingly.  
"so where were you going maybe i can give you directions"she said trying to help him.  
"i was looking for a restaurant near here i don't remember what it was called but i went there before you can help me find it faster"he said and Kyoko kinda looked back nervously.  
"well i kinda have a meeting with Sawara"she said and Reino smirked.  
"just send him a message i'm sure he'll understand"Reino said and Kyoko had only got a cell recently.  
"my phone is kinda new and i haven't learned how to message yet"Kyoko said embarrassed.  
"here just give me it i'll send the message"Reino said and Kyoko handed over her phone Reino hit a bunch of buttons then turned off the phone before handing her the phone back.  
"there now let's go find that restaurant"he said and they left LME and began heading towards a small resturaunt near them.  
"this is place is cute"Kyoko commented and Reino chuckled then looked at his watch.  
"excuse me i gotta make a call"he said and walked a little out of earshot and opened his cellphone while Kyoko enjoyed the forest themed restauraunt for awhile before walking towards Reino.  
"it should be in some drawer"he said and hung up as Kyoko approached him.  
"was this the restaurant you were looking for?"she asked excited.  
"no lets go to a different one"he said and glanced out the window and saw Ren bolt out of LME and chuckled to himself as Ren sped away in his car.  
"do you remember anything about the restaurant?"Kyoko asked sadly as they left the forest restaurant.  
"i think it began with a d"he said and Kyoko tapped her chin while she thought of all the restaurants that started with a d.  
"there are a ton of restaurants that start with d"Kyoko said and Reino smirked.  
"well then we should check them all"he said to a now excited Kyoko.  
'and while we search restaurants that bastard Koun will be wasting his time on a pointless dangerous scavenge hunt' he thought darkly smiling at the fact all the locations were know yakuza territories.  
"is there anything else about the restaurant you remember?"Kyoko asked and Reino shrugged.  
"maybe it started with a b instead"Reino said and Kyoko groaned and then seemed to remember something.  
"oh i forgot to tell Luke-san i was gonna leave i only thought about Sawara,i should call him and let him know where i went"she said worried and Reino got irritated but smirked.  
"you know i can look for it another day you can go back"he said and Kyoko looked at him confused.  
"are you sure?"she asked and he nodded and she took off back to LME.  
'besides why would i have any more use for you now that i've got Koun doing what i want' he thought and chuckled darkly.


	22. Ren Vs Punk

(-A/N-)  
_sorry for not updating i've been having some problems with my pc lately __which are now fixed so heres chapter 22  
_-Ren's side-  
Ren had found the note and headed to the location of an under ground yakuza bar without knowing where he was going he just had one thing on his mind and that was finding Kyoko and destroying Reino he stopped abruptly when he saw the neon sign,he was about to enter when his phone started ringing he saw it was the president he answered so he could tell him to call back in a hour or two when the president interrupted.

"_Kyoko is fine she just was helping someone with directions so come back to LME and stop making your manager come_ _crying to me when you ask him to clear your schedule he was crying for the 5th time this month" _the president said and hung up Ren sighed in relief and turned to head back to his car when he saw some guys who looked like they were bad news but Ren didn't care he was pissed at Reino and his stupid games and wanted to go home already when he approached the guys looked at him and smirked.  
"this here your ride?" one of them asked as his friends eyed the expensive car.  
"yeah so what if it is?" Ren replied not in the mood to be questioned.  
"so you's gonna give us this here car"replied the guy Ren chuckled.  
"am i?"Ren asked mockingly which made the punks angry.  
"yeah we insist unless you want us to hurt that pretty face of yours"he said threatening Ren looked at the man with a glint in his eyes and an evil aura in the air.  
"you know i've been having a really crappy day so i need to blow off some steam so go ahead and try we'll see who hurts who" Ren said and smiled darkly as he noticed the two men on the other side of the car shiver, the man then smirked at Ren.  
"i admire your courage it'd be a shame to beat you up"he said making Ren laugh.  
"you beat me up?"Ren laughed at the man angering him.  
"what you think i can't"he asked enraged and Ren smiled darkly.  
"no i just think you don't look strong enough to take me on"Ren said and the man punched him in the face,Ren smirked and looked at the guy and punched him in the stomach the two other guys ran over to their friend and the man got back up and ran up and punched Ren again,Ren was about to hit back when one of the mans friend yelled.  
"STOP"he looked at Ren who's lip was bleeding then their friend who looked annoyed at the interruption.  
"why'd you stop us it was just getting interesting"he said and Ren spit some blood.  
"because if this didn't stop someone would end up in the hosptital"he said looking at a slightly amused Ren  
"or the morgue"Ren inturupted and the men stared at him.  
"exactly so just end this before it gets out of control"he said and the man grumbled and glared at Ren.  
"fine but if i catch you in this neighborhood again we finish this"he said and walked past Ren to go into the bar.  
"fine with me"Ren said and walked towards his car and watched as the mans friends followed,Ren looked in the mirror and sighed he had a cut lip.  
"i can't go in LME looking like this"he grumbled to himself he then brought his hand to his lip and there was a faint glow and the cut was slightly faded.  
"that's good enough for now"he said and turned on his car.


	23. Aftermath

_-(A/N)-_  
_Sorry for late update i know you all must hate me,even though i should have been updating i couldn't think of a good idea for the next chapter and got lazy i`m sorry hate me all you want i owe you that much anywayz on to_ story

-Ren's P.o.V-  
Ren walked into LME with a barley visible cut on his lip and immediately saw Kyoko apologizing to Sawara and a sense of relief washed over him,Kyoko turned and saw Ren and automatically sensed something off about him something familiar she couldn't quite put her finger on,now Ren usually was very good at hiding his demon aura but he never used his other side before so when he saw Kyoko's expression he slightly panicked not that anyone could tell and he walked up to Kyoko and acted like normal.

"oh Mogami-san your here some of us were worried that something might've happened to you" Ren said calmly and smiling his gentleman's smile.

"ah yes i was helping your one friend with directions,well not directions he was looking for a restaurant he went to before so i was trying to help him we went to a few of the ones in the area but we couldn't find the one he was looking for,and i just ran into him so i forgot to tell Sawara that i might be late" Kyoko said frowning and Ren was inwardly raging at how easily Kyoko was tricked into helping that bastard.

"well as long as you were helping someone it's fine" said Sawara smiling how Kyoko was just helping someone and not hurt and Ren sighed tiredly it had been a long day,too long and he need some sleep.  
"well now that we know Mogami-san is safe and sound i think i should go home now"Ren said before glancing at Kyoko who stared at him like she had something to ask to him but whatever it was Ren didn't feel up to answering it in fact he felt like he should avoid whatever it was at all cost.

-Kyoko's P.o.V-  
Kyoko stood there and had watched Ren leave something had been bugging her about him since he walked up to her something different and something that was confusing her after Luke had driven her home for the night she sat on the floor in so deep thought that kanae had to snap her out of her trance.  
"what is it?"Kanae asked looking at her best friend who had been zoning out for the past 5 minutes.  
"what's what?"Kyoko asked who had realized she had been ignoring Kanae.  
"what ever's on you mind"Kanea said eying Kyoko worried.  
"oh uh i was wondering when your wing would be fully healed"Kyoko said hoping Kanae wouldn't know she was lying.  
"c'mon you know i can always tell when you lie so why even try?"Kanae said chuckling and Kyoko sighed knowing Kanae was right and began to tell her what was on her mind.


	24. The Dream

(-A/N-)  
_Wow i suck at updating  
_

-Kanae's P.o.V-  
Kyoko sat there with Kanae as she explained what was wrong and everything on her troubled mind.  
"something about Tsuruga-san reminded me of my mother,but also reminded me of Shotaro so I've been worrying what it was"Kyoko said to her friend while playing with her fingers worriedly.  
"it was probably nothing you should just forget about it"Kanae said acting indifferent,Kyoko looked at Kanae a bit confused.  
"really?"Kyoko asked not really sure if she should forget about it or not Kanae then smiled and nodded and Kyoko relaxed a little trusting Kanae's advice.  
"now you really should get to sleep it's pretty late after all"Kanae said and Kyoko smiled and nodded as she climbed in her bed and turned off her light.  
"goodnight Kanae"she said as she drifted off and Kanae sat on the desk thinking about what Kyoko told her.  
'so she finally sensed that guys aura i knew he was a demon but i guess i missed the angel part,how is that possible though?oh well that bastard better not harm Kyoko thats all i care about' she thought as she snuggled up in her little bed Kyoko made her.

-Kyoko's P.o.V-  
Kyoko was walking down a familiar hallway it was old and had tons of rooms walls and old paintings on them,just outside the windows she could see the forest and she knew exactly where she was, she wanted to stop to turn and run away but her feet kept moving she wanted to scream but when she did no sound came out it was like she couldn't control her body only watch from within, finally she was there at a door she opened it and entered her heart was beating a thousand miles per second and she was terrified as she set down a tray with tea and some food he appeared,he threw her on the bed and began strangling her she tried to get away but his grip was too strong and then she looked him in the eye with disgust.  
"Sho" was all she said as she woke up sweating and gasping terrified,she looked over at her clock as it blinked the time 4:13 she sighed and laid back down trying to go back to sleep and forget her dream she stayed like that for a couple of hours before she decided to get up,she decided to go before Kanae woke up and would notice something was wrong and help the owners set up.  
"oh Kyoko you're up extra early today" the Okami-san said as she washed the counter,Kyoko scratched her head shyly and smiled.  
"oh yeah i woke up awhile ago and thought you might need some help setting up"Kyoko said as Okami-san smiled.  
"if you could wash the tables in the booths that would really help"she said as Kyoko nodded and walked into the kitchen to get a rag hoping that doing something would get her mind off that dream,a little after Kyoko had finished washing the table there was a knock on the door when Kyoko opened the door she was expecting Luke but she stopped when she saw who it was.


	25. Maria

Kyoko gasped when she saw him standing there in his red salsa outfit.  
"P-p-president what brings you here?"she asked deeply confused to which he smiled and grabbed Kyoko's hands and began bawling.  
"M.A.R.I.A SAID SHE HATES ME" he blubbered as Kyoko just stood there more confused.  
"president who's Maria?"she asked as the president looked up at her with big watery eyes as people on the streets passing by looked at him like he was crazy.  
"she's entered that rebellious stage"he blubbered out and wiped his eyes,he then stood up and put his hands on her shoulders and looked at the confused Kyoko and patted her shoulders.  
"which is why i want you to go talk to her and find out why she's mad at me and convince her to forgive me for whatever it is i did"Lory said dramatically.  
"why do you need me to?can't you talk to her yourself and find out?"she asked and the president began crying again.  
"SHE WON'T TALK TO ME"he blubbered crying into his sleeve then he looked at Kyoko.  
"she'll be at LME today so since you aren't doing anything so you'll be entertaining her alright since you have that under control i have other things that need my attention"he said as he hopped in his white limo as Kyoko began to suspect he had been fake crying the whole time but as he was leaving Kyoko yelled at him.  
"wait i don't know what Maria looks like"and then the president popped his head out the sunroof and yelled back.  
"she looks like an angel"he shouted as the car drove off.  
after she arrived at LME she began looking for Maria with only the description of 'looks like an angel' to go on when she went to the president's office his secretary informed Kyoko he would be attending meetings all day,so she went back to the lobby and came across some people crowding around confused she walked to the crowd and saw a crying girl.  
"are you lost?"someone asked "do you need help finding your parents?"another asked Kyoko frowned and walked up to the girl and stretched out her cheeks.  
"little miss do you believe that when a woman or a kid cries someone will automatically come to help you?"she asked remembering when she had first heard those words from Kanae,she then left and as she left the little girl smirked as she watched Kyoko leave.


	26. Concerning Pixies

-_Kanae's P.o.V-_  
Kanae woke up and stretched looking around the room she noticed Kyoko was gone.  
'she left without saying waking me up?how strange i figured since my wing is all healed up she' wake me up and ask me to go with her and i would complain about wanting to sleep and she would whine at me until i agree' she thought a bit grumpy when she noticed a small coin purse and frowned.  
'she actually forgot corn?she never goes anywhere without it,maybe i should bring it to her but if i did i would only be able to stay in transformation for an hour or two she probably doesn't need it that bad' she thought thinking about Kyoko reacting to finding out she left without it.  
'i should probably get it to her' she thought and flew out the door and downstairs to the busy Darum-ya and out the door as a customer entered,she then flew into a nearby alley and transformed and walked out of the alley and hailed a cab as the cab took off to LME she thought back to one of the first few conversations they had.  
-_a week after Kyoko and Kanae met-_  
Kyoko was doing laundry while Kanae tried on some clothes new Kyoko made her.  
"so if you're a pixy can you also turn big?"Kyoko asked staring at Kanae,Kanae startled looked at Kyoko surprised.  
"uh y-yeah sorta its not really a big known thing that normally know by outsiders,but yeah we are able to lets say morph so we're big by will if we wish it only once in awhile until a certain age then we are able to decide if we want to become big and stay that way you know lose our wings and ability's and so to speak turn human or we can stay in our pixy form until and if we decide to become human" Kanae said to Kyoko who stared in fascination.  
"so pixies can become human?are you able to tell if you see a pixy who turned into a human?"Kyoko asked Kanae her eyes glittering in expectations.  
"uhm yes" Kanae answered uncomfortable by Kyoko's gaze.  
"what other abilities do you guys have?"Kyoko asked Kanae tapped her chin thinking of about the question.  
"well not every pixy has the same abilities we all share the ability to turn bigger but every pixy gets an different ability then others but it is possible for multiple pixies to have the same power if their not related,what made you so curious all the sudden?"Kanae asked and watched as Kyoko's face light up,and then bolted out of the room leaving a confused Kanae and then Kyoko re-entered holding a small coin purse beaming her brightest smile.  
"what's that?"Kanae asked the happy Kyoko who then opened the purse and took out a small blueish purple rock.  
"my most important treasure given to me by a fairy when i was a small girl in Kyoto" Kyoko said smiling happily at the rock.  
"that'll be _$ gruff voice said startling Kanae out of her thoughts she handed the cab driver some cash and hurried into LME where she was greeted by the happy receptionist.  
"Welcome to LME how may i help you,what department are you interested in? talent,idol or modeling?"the receptionist asked happily and Kanae looked at the receptionist a little annoyed by her happy attitude.  
"uh none i`m looking for a friend of mine her name is Kyoko Mogami she's in the talent department" Kanae asked the receptionist looked at her book carefully.  
"ah yes here it is"she said as she picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
"ah hello Sawara-san where is Kyoko-chan right now...alright thank you,she is currently in the cafeteria if you want i can page her for you"she said smiling.


	27. Subject Corn

Kanae thought that the receptionist was a bit less annoying for helping her out.  
"alright then what is the page about?"she asked as she her fingers lingered over the button.  
"well she forgot something really important"she said and the receptionist nodded and paged Kyoko,Kanae then walked over to the waiting area and sat down waiting for Kyoko and thought back to before the cab driver interrupted her memory.  
-_Kyoko smiled as she held the rock in her hand- _  
"a fairy gave you it?that's strange fairy's are usually jerks who act stuck up"Kanae said shocked as she stared at the rock.  
"he didn't act stuck up"Kyoko said as she put the stone down Kanae walked up to the stone then looked at Kyoko.  
"did you say he?"she asked confused Kyoko just nodded slightly.  
"yeah,anyway he gave me it so i would stop crying i was a bit of a crybaby back then and he hoped the stone would reduce my tears" Kyoko said happily and Kanae kinda stared at it still in disbelief that a fairy let alone a male fairy gave her the stone.  
'hm male fairy huh?weird they usually call themselves sprites' thought Kanae as Kyoko continued.  
"the time i spent with Corn was probably one of my most treasured memories he showed me he could fly in the sky, but it wasnt for very long his wing hadn't grown yet, he couldn't help that to be precise his wings grew several times but...every time he tried to fly high up they got trapped in his fingers and in a instant the wings were torn apart 'fathers hands are to big and i still haven't been able to fly freely through the sky once yet' is what corn said you see Corn told me his father is a king and is so big he can hold up the whole kingdom in the palm of his hands" Kyoko said with a distant look.  
'hm i beginning to think this wasn't a fairy more and more who ever does have a good imagination though' Kanae thought and picked up the stone and snapping Kyoko out of her thoughts.  
"when you hold the stone up to the light the color changes like magic"Kyoko said happily Kanae just smiled back at Kyoko and then was she was startled with a slight shock and a bunch of memories came flashing through her mind,a sad boy holding the stone then the boy handing the stone to a slightly crying Kyoko who then smiled brightly Kanae dropped the stone and stumbled back a bit startling Kyoko.  
"what's the matter are you still in pain?"Kyoko asked worriedly Kanae just stared at her then the stone still a bit startled.  
"ah no i just was startled by the memories the stone possessed"Kanae said still slightly shaken up.  
"Moko-san"Kyoko called Kanae hated when Kyoko called her that since she only did it when Kanae wasn't paying attention Kanae then snapped out of her thoughts by Kyoko calling her Moko-san.  
"i told you not to call me Moko-san"Kanae yelled at Kyoko and sighed she then put her hand in her pocket and grabbed out the coin purse.  
"here you forgot this today"Kanae said and Kyoko looked at it shocked.  
"i can't believe i forgot about this"she said shocked Kanae chuckled then was startled by the man who was approaching them.  
"Mogami-san what are you doing here i thought you in a meeting with Sawara,hm who's this?"he asked Kanae looked at him with distrust.  
"ah my meeting with Sawara-san ended a bit early and this is my friend Kanae Kotonami she came here because i forgot something"Kyoko said slightly embarrassed.  
"oh nice to meet you Kotonami-san"Ren said holding out his hand Kanae just stared at it and then looked back at Kyoko.  
"how about we go get something to eat since you're probably hungry" Kanae said smiling at Kyoko ignoring Ren,Kyoko beamed happily at Kanae.  
"sure let me go get my bag"Kyoko said happily and rushed off then Kanae turned back at Ren glared and grabbed his tie pulling him close.  
"listen up you demon bastard if you harm Kyoko in anyway i will end you"she whispered angrily at Ren who then glared back at Kanae.  
"i would never dream of harming her"he said then pushed Kanae's hand off his tie and then Kanae was startled when she got a glimpse of Ren's past.


	28. Threat

Kanae saw some of the same memories the stone held, the sad boy the handing the stone to a sad Kyoko who then smiled at the boy but then she saw a different memory of someone standing in an alley with a bloody fist as he held on to someone's shirt as people were retreating,startled Kanae backed away from him he looked at her slightly startled.  
"who are you?"she asked staring at him slightly scared.  
"i`m Ren Tsuruga"he said slightly confused at why the pixy who was just threatening him stared at him scared his glare wasn't that scary.  
"no its not i may not have seen much but I've seen enough to know that's not your name"she said startling him.  
"...and what did you see?"he asked worried,his father told him pixies had powers some could see into the future and some could see the past he never believed the story's but he had never actually met a pixy,Kanae then noticed Kyoko walking towards them.  
"enough,anyway don't breath a word of this to Kyoko she's been through enough and i don't want to see her hurt again so stay the hell away i don't care that you're also part angel because i swore i would never let another angel near her after hearing what happened with her mother"she said annoyed at him and quietly so Kyoko wouldn't be able to hear as she approached.  
"what happened with her mother?"Ren asked worried about Kyoko and Kanae just glared at him.  
"why would i tell someone like you?"she said then left leaving Ren in a upset state.  
"what were you talking about?"Kyoko asked noticing the upset look on Ren's face.  
"not much i was just saying it was probably gonna rain a lot in the next few days"Kanae said hoping Kyoko would buy it,Kyoko then looked at him again as he was going towards the elevators.  
"oh i guess anyone would be upset about that so where do you wanna go eat?"Kyoko asked happily as she left with Kanae.  
-_mean while Ren is currently...-_  
Ren watched as Kyoko and Kanae left he then turned and started walking towards the elevator as he thought on how he could trick the president to giving him Kyoko's file.  
'if i tried he'd know something was up he may be a weirdo but certainly is sharp' he thought a bit annoyed with Kanae not telling him the elevator door opened and there stood Yashiro tapping his foot annoyed and with an annoyed fake smile.  
"Ren i`m so happy you arrived" he said obviously annoyed making Ren slightly flinch at the fact he never saw Yashiro this upset.  
"ah yeah sorry i got side tracked"he said feeling like a kid who was caught after doing something bad who was about to be lectured.  
"next time you feel like stopping and smelling the roses just remember to i don't know keep track of time"he said in his scolding tone which worked as he saw Ren looking a bit guilty.  
"sorry it won't happen again"he said a bit embarrassed that he was actually scolded by Yashiro who usually is the one being scolded.  
"anyway luckily for you i called ahead and moved the time a bit later just in case"Yashiro said with a small glint in his eye a glint Ren recognized as the glint he usually gets when he teases Ren about Kyoko.  
"then what was the scolding for?"Ren asked about to give Yashiro a full blast of his gentleman smile.  
"well you looked a bit upset so i was just trying to cheer you up a bit i guess"Yashiro said feeling guilty for the scolding Ren just chuckled.  
"i guess its fine then but don't do that kinda joke again i felt like a kid again being scolded for breaking a vase"Ren said causing Yashiro to get that glint in his eye again.  
"oh ho so you were a bit of a troublesome kid ehh?"he asked smirking and making Ren frown that he told him that.  
"i really shouldn't have said that"Ren said as he put his hand on his face feeling that Yashiro had a lot of teasing in store for him


	29. Confrontation

"just let it go Yashiro"Ren said for the 5th time that day as his manager continued teasing him.  
"no way you barley say anything about yourself other then work so your a bit boring but now you revealed something so i`m gonna tease you while i can"Yashiro said delighted while Ren froze.  
"boring?"Ren said out loud shocked Yashiro called him boring.  
"well yeah kinda all you do is talk about work but you know lately it hasn't all been about work sometimes its about Kyoko-chan"Yashiro snickered as he saw Ren frown as he kept his eyes on the road.  
"Yashiro don't start"he said in a slightly whiny voice that he instantly regretted which made Yashiro smile more.  
"oh wow i cant believe how you sounded just then ohhh i wish i could go back in time and set up my cellphone to record that and send it to the president and maybe even Kyoko-chan"he said teasingly when Ren gave him a full blast of his gentleman smile.  
"if you did that i would be very upset,and Yashiro i need you to rearrange my schedule a few times"he said making Yashiro stare in shock.  
"DEVIL"he shouted and started fake crying while Ren rolled his eyes.  
"Yashiro we're here already you can stop the crocodile tears already"Ren said as Yashiro just stared at him with his pouting face.  
"alright i won't tease you about this again you dullard"he said grumpily and Ren frowned at him.  
"Yashiro"he said in a scolding tone Yashiro exited the car muttering.  
"yeah,yeah"he said as they walked in the photo studio.  
-_mean while__ Kyoko and Kanae-_  
"so you left pretty early and you forgot corn which is strange since you never forget it"Kanae said as she watched Kyoko stiffen.  
"ah yeah the president of LME came and surprised me"Kyoko said wanting to avoid worrying Kanae with her dream.  
"really what did he want?"Kanae asked confused.  
"he wanted me to entertain his granddaughter but he never showed me what she looked like so most of the day i walked around looking for someone named Maria"she said and Kanae stared at her surprised.  
"the LME president has a granddaughter i`m really surprised i didn't think he would have offspring"Kanae said a bit startled by that fact.  
"Moko-san that's rude"Kyoko said even though she was just as surprised,she then noticed a familiar girl enter the restaurant when she saw her she hid her face.  
"what is it?"Kanae asked confused by Kyoko's hiding her face.  
"well i met that girl today at LME and kinda stretched her cheeks a bit" Kyoko said blushing in embarrassment when she noticed the girl approaching.  
"i found you"she said happily then sat down in the booth smiling at Kyoko.  
"uh why were you looking for me?"Kyoko asked confused by the girl.  
"i overheard my grandpa saying you would be entertaining me today"she said as she swiped some fries of Kyoko's tray.  
"by grandpa who do you mean?"Kyoko said not wanting to believe what her gut was screaming at her.  
"ah right i`m Maria Takarada from now on please take good care of me"she said smiling at Kyoko who stared in shock


	30. Fantasy

(-A/N-)  
_sorry for the late update lost my internet 4 awhile but i still wrote down chapter ideas) _

-meanwhile on Ren'a side of town-  
Ren was tired from work as he entered his apartment he sighed and went to his room and flopped right down on his bed exhausted.  
"i haven't been this tired in a while"he said to himself and yawned as he drifted of to sleep.  
he saw Kyoko she was blushing and smiling at Ren who was smiling fondly back, Ren reached out to grab her but then the scene changed she was tied to his bed with his belt as he hovered over her with a devilish smile that made her shudder, as he lowered himself towards her placing both of his hands on either side of her head and slowly lowered his head towards her face but stopped just a bit above her mouth, smirking at her she then pouted and tried to move upwards to meet his lips when his large hand pushed her body down and kissed her fiercely to which she stuck her tongue in his mouth and he pulled back making her squirm which gave him much delight.  
he then began to slowly kiss down her neck as he did that she began gasping and forgot about squirming, his hand then snaked its way under her shirt and under her bra he then pinched her bud making her gasp at the feel, he then used his knee to bump hers which she had closed she blushed realizing what he wanted and opened her legs a bit, he then sat on his knees in between her legs and then slowly pushed up her shirt he then lowered his head to her slightly bare stomach and began licking his way up.  
to this she grabbed tightly on the belt he had bound her with and began panting, she then tried to close her legs but her knees hit his and he chuckled and stopped licking her chest to grab her leg she stared at him with a heated curiosity as he held her leg and he stared directly into her eyes and kissed her leg making her blush some more if possible she stared back,her eyes lit with desire that reflected back the same as his.  
he then began a trail of kisses going up her leg when abruptly Ren woke up by and he cursed furiously and covered his face with his hand as he sat cursing mentally at why he woke up when it was getting good he then looked at his clock it blinked 6:48 am he then sighed and made his way to his bathroom for a shower after stripping off his clothes and setting the water to the perfect temperature he began to calm down and sighed.  
'she's invading all my senses,she controls all my thoughts and dreams, i only wish i could make them real,her beautiful face blushing scarlet red,her cute smile she rarely shows beaming up at me,her eyes glittering with love how I'd give anything just to make her look at me like that,i want to put my face in her beautiful orange hair and breath in her scent,i want to feel her beautiful skin feel the softness of it which tempts me to grab hold of her and never let go, i want to touch her,feel the softness of her skin feel the heat emanating from her body breath in her delicious scent taste her skin but above all i want her to love me 'he thought to himself and he turned off the shower and grabbed his towel he looked at the slightly foggy mirror and frowned at the sight of himself and then turned away from the image and sighed 'if only it were that simple, maybe if we were both humans and there were no angels and demons it would work' he thought to himself sadly as he dried off.


	31. Favor

-Kyoko's side-  
"oh so you're Maria" Kyoko said turning pale thinking about how she stretched her cheeks Maria just smiled happily.  
"so this is that guy's granddaughter?huh genetics sure are strange"Kanae said surprised.  
"yeah my grandpa is very strange" Maria said slightly embarrassed by him.  
Kyoko stared at Maria worried she would have Lory fire her,when Maria smiled happily at her.  
"am i gonna be fired?"Kyoko asked worried Kanae snapped out of her thoughts looked curiously at Maria and noticed something she didn't notice before.  
"of course not, i`m interested in you and i've been wanting to meet you"Maria said happily and Kyoko stared confused while Kanae just sat back after figuring it out.  
"why would you be interested in me?"she asked confused and Maria smirked.  
"because when we first met i felt it from you the same aura i have,i`m really happy now because you lived up to my expectations,anyway it was great meeting you i hope we can have some fun sometime soon but right now i have to find my grandpa"Maria said happily standing up and brushing off her dress when Kyoko stood up suddenly.  
"but i thought the president said you didn't want to talk to him anymore and hated him"Kyoko said and Maria frowned.  
"i forgot about that today he sent someone to pick me but when they came to pick me up it was a bright pink chariot with flowers everywhere i've never been more embarrassed in my life"Maria said and Kyoko just stared at her pitying her.  
"i feel so bad for you"Kanae said thinking how embarrassed the poor girl felt.  
"yeah i think some payback is in order"Maria said then chuckled darkly and left Kyoko and Kanae stared at Maria as she left.  
"well i used up a lot of energy to take this form so i`m gonna go home and sleep"Kanae said and Kyoko kinda frowned but then smiled sadly at Kanae.  
"alright i'll see you when i get home i guess"Kyoko said and Kanae glared at her and grabbed her shirt.  
"Kyoko what are you hiding from me?"Kanae said startling Kyoko.  
"what are you talking about i`m not hiding anything"Kyoko said and as Kanae was about to say something she was cut off by a voice over the loud speaker.  
"Mogami-san, Sawara needs to see you immediately,i repeat Mogami-san, Sawara will be waiting in his office for you"the loud speaker stopped Kanae looked at Kyoko confused to see Kyoko just as confused.  
"wonder what its about?after all i already saw him this morning"Kyoko said and Kanae sighed.  
"alright we'll talk later you go see him already and find out whats going on"Kanae said and began leaving,Kyoko frowned feeling guilty for not telling Kanae but shook that thought off and headed to Sawara's office,when she got there Sawara smiled at her.  
"Kyoko i need you to do me a favor"he said Kyoko looked at him suspiciously.  
"what's the favor?"Kyoko asked noticing Sawara holding something behind his back.


	32. Bridge Rock

Sawara began to tell Kyoko the favor and Kyoko scratched her head and smiled.  
"alright alright i'll go to bridge rock and act as a seat filler alright?"she said and he looked at her gratefully and thankful.  
"so when does it start?"she asked and Sawara kinda chuckled nervously.  
"30 minutes so you better get going if you wanna make it he said pushing her out the door she found Luke rather quickly and told him about the favor as they hurried into his car,and he began driving like a mad man untill they got there.  
"arrived 10 minutes early thats gotta be some kinda record or something Luke you drive like a mad man now we just gotta find our seats but first i need to find a restroom"she said and luke smiled and nodded and began looking for the stage and their seats.  
after finding the restrooms Kyoko began to walk around when she heard someone frantically screaming she approached the person  
"whats wrong?"she asked the person glaring at their phone glanced at kyoko.  
"nothing just the mascot called in sick and we don't have anyone to fill in at such short timing"then the person looked closely at Kyoko with big eyes.  
"miss if its not too much trouble do you think you could do it?i mean your about the right size and everything"he said smiling as Kyoko stared dumbfounded.  
"i uh-"she was cut off when he slammed a giant chicken head on her.  
"great so you'll do it the characters name is Bo and you only need to be out there for 10-15 minutes top, now to show you how to put the rest of the costume on"he said and began giving her instructions about the costume and the characters personality Kyoko was shocked how pushy he was.  
'he reminds me of the president of LME' she thought as she listened to him finish up his instructions.  
"alright i understand but could you find my um companion and tell him i'm doing this so he wont worry he should be in isle D-12"she said and the guy promised he would she then waited for the her signal and then she heard it and walked out on the bright stage holding a basket of plastic eggs that had questions from the audience,she looked at the celebrity guest and sorta recognized him but not really she didn't really care much about pop culture  
"alright welcome to with bridge rock we're your host Hikaru,Shin'ichi and Yuusei with our special celebrity guest Kijima Hidehito and our good friend Bo who brought out some questions from the audience lets get cracking" the happy go lucky guy said as Kyoko brought over the eggs and grabbed one and opened question one are the rumors about you and that pop star true?"the happy go lucky guy asked and Kijima smiled.  
"course not we're only friends who ran into to each other at the same restaurant" he answered and the girls in the audience began to talk in the audience.  
"alright question 2 what can you tell us about the rumors of you coming out of the drama actress Aoi-chan's apartment?"he asked and Kijima just sighed and looked at the audience with a sad look.  
"well we met awhile back when i guest starred in her drama and we hit it off and became fast friends and that morning she called me because her pet cat died of cancer so i went as a friend to console her"he said and the audience awed at his kindness, Kyoko didn't believe him and thought he was a player.  
"okay then next question...okay we'll try the next one...okay then here's one,which do you prefer boxers or briefs?"he asked and then began cracking the eggs to see if there were any normal ones Kijima winked at the audience and smiled.  
"you'll have to find out for yourselves"and there were a collection of girls fainting Kyoko scoffed at his display of being a playboy.  
"oh yeah Kijima this is our mascot Bo"Hikaru said giving up finding a normal question, Kijima held out his hand and kyoko when she went to shake his hand kinda shook his hand fast so she wouldn't have to touch him longer then necessary even though her hands were under big wings Kijima felt like the bird just insulted him and decided to have some fun.  
"that's not a proper handshake lets try again" he said grabbing kyoko's hand tightly hurting her hand and shook slowly.  
"that's how its done"Kyoko enraged at him began trying to peck him with her costumes beak he trying to avoid it fell backwards and grabbed Kyoko so she fell with him, he then felt how light she was had an idea and stuck his hand on the costumes/Kyoko's chest and smiled.  
"ohhhh so its a girl in there i figured it was some guy but if there is a girl in there you'd have to be pretty ugly to have to put on a costume"he said quietly enough so the audience wouldn't hear but they were to busy complaining how jealous they were of that chicken and how much fun they looked like they were having,Kyoko then tried to peck him again when he grabbed the beak and Kyoko was didn't want him to take the head off .  
"lets see who's under there" he said evilly as he tried to pull the head off in a panic Kyoko then kneed him in the balls and he fell down clutching his crouch Kyoko stood there as the audience gasped.  
"quick cut to commercial"Hikaru yelled and Kyoko was dragged offstage by the producer and yelled at for injuring a star.  
"but he was trying to take my head off" she defended and he glared at her menacingly so she took a step back as he glared at her.  
"i don't care if he tried to do that you injured a star be grateful he isn't suing your ass,anyway thanks to the crap you pulled we're gonna have to cut the Bo character so once your done changing bring it to wardrobe"he said leaving Kyoko depressed and began wandering around when she looked up and realized she had no idea where she was she then noticed Ren sitting on a bench looking deep in thought.


	33. Bad Day

Ren was having a bad day it all started when he woke up after having a dream about Kyoko but when he get on set it got worse he was in his dressing room reading a script when Yashiro, his usually loud nagging manager burst in the room an stared at Ren with a scowl on his face.  
"Yashiro what is so important that you have to interrupt me reading the script you've been begging me for a month to read?" he asked tired of Yashiro scowling.  
"thats just it,you're acting all weird" Yashiro said eying Ren suspiciously, Ren sighed and pushed his hair back.  
"what do you mean?" Ren asked worried that Yashiro had figured out what happened.  
"well first is when you picked me up and took me to breakfast" Yashiro said still suspicious of him.  
"so whats wrong with that?" Ren asked confused.  
"and you ate without me begging or yelling at you too" Yashiro said annoyed.  
"so?whats wrong with me eating and not arguing?" Ren asked and Yashiro stared at Ren suspicious with his answer.  
"and any time i mention Kyoko you get weird" he said and he saw Ren flinch and a smile grew on his face like the Cheshire cat.  
"oh ho so that's it something happened with Kyoko what was it?did you two fight?" he asked and Ren silently cursed himself for getting caught off guard like that.  
"no we didn't fight" Ren said and tried to go back to reading when Yashiro ripped the script away.  
"then what was it?" Yashiro asked pointedly.  
"nothing" Ren said and then tried to grab the script away from Yashiro who was actually doing a good job not letting Ren get the script until Ren cornered him and took it Yashiro disappointed by Ren getting the script smiled and picked up Ren's cell phone and turned to Ren.  
"hey Ren did you know that if my hands come into direct contact of a cellphone and hold it for 10 seconds it will break?" Yashiro said smiling Ren stared at him confused.  
"really?that's weird" Ren said and Yashiro just smiled at him.  
"yep 10 seconds,now tell me what happened between you and Kyoko"he said as he took off his glove and held Ren's cellphone,Ren of course tried to take it away but this time Yashiro refused to give up so easily.  
"Yashiro nothing happened i swear give me the phone" Yashiro eyed him suspiciously and saw noticed Ren was being honest he was about to give him his cellphone back when they heard a weird electrical noise and saw the phone smoke a little bit and Yashiro just chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head and Ren's head sunk.  
"oops guess i held it too long" Yashiro said not really sorry so after that Ren had to get away so he could read the script in peace when he realized he didn't bring with a cell phone he would've asked someone but they might've wanted his number in return so he decided against that and sat on a bench reading the script when he found something that confused him and he didn't have a cellphone to look up what it was so he sat there trying to think of what kind of dance it was when he heard a loud squeak he looked up and saw a someone in a chicken outfit when the chicken noticed him,he tried to run away but Ren desperate for help stopped him.


End file.
